The invention relates to a system for detoxicating exhaust gases in internal combustion engines, whereby at least a part of the exhaust gases is fed, controlled by valve means, into the intake air aspirated by the engine.
Such systems serve the purpose of reducing to a minimum the discharge of toxic nitric oxides from internal combustion engines particularly when the latter are used in densely populated areas. An excessive recycling of exhaust gases causes too large an emission of carbohydrates; insufficient recycling results in an inadequate elimination of nitric oxides from the waste gases. Furthermore, the recycling of exhaust gases during idling of the engine should be interrupted in order to achieve a true running of the engine even during idling. The same is also true for operation of the engine under full load, during which the throttle valve is completely opened and a high power output rate must be attained.